


Unexpected

by b4by3473r



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4by3473r/pseuds/b4by3473r
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He imagined it going just a little different. A little.But alcohol sure changes things huh?
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while tbh. And don't know if i did well or not but i did try.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He imagined it going just a little different. A little. 

Shiro supposes he has had a little too much to drink. Maybe going to the club with Matt wasn’t the best idea after all. All it did was make him realize how single he was all over again. How sad is it to go to a club with your best friend? Shiro sighs, sipping his drink while looking at Matt on the dance floor. How can someone so social even be friends with him?

Matt lights up the dance floor with his smile and moves. Surrounded by both boys and girls alike. * _Looks like Matts gonna be having a fun time tonight*,_ Shiro rolls his eyes and looks at his drink. He chugs his drink with tears in his eyes, slamming down his glass. “Another please”, he sighs to the bartender. The bartender looks at him concerned, but still gets him another shot. “You might wanna slow down hun. This is your 5th drink…”, the bartender sighs. Shiro looks down embarrassed, face red, unknown whether it was the alcohol in his system or the embarrassment.

Shiro sips his drink and looks down at his phone. No texts. “Shiro!”, Matt calls out to him putting his hand on his shoulder. “Come on spoilsport! Come dance with me!”, Matt smiles, worried about his sad friend. Shiro looks at him with sadness in his eyes, a fake smile on his face. “I’m okay Matt, danks dough. I tink I'm good here. Go have some more fun.”, Shiro mumbles. Matt sighs, “Do you wanna go home? You look miserable, not to mention drunk…” Shiro looks away, caught. “I’m worried about you.”,Matt shakes his head. “I’m fine…”, Shiro slurs, face flushed due to the alcohol. He tries standing up and stumbles, but catches himself. “See? I’mf pine!” He states with hands on his hips as he wobbles a bit.

Matt looks at him unamused and sighs. He grabs Shiro around his shoulders to stabilize him. “Alright. We’re leaving and that’s that. We’re getting you home and hydrated right now, young man.” Shito grumbles, but doesn’t fight as he stumbles out the club. Matt lays Shiro in the passenger seat and drives Shiro to their shared apartment. Matt unlocks their apartment while Shiro lays against the wall, eyes closed. “Let's get you to bed, buddy”, Matt whispers, picking him up and carrying him inside.

Matt gets Shiro a glass of water. “Drink up buddy. You’ll thank me later.” Shiro stares through lidded eyes, as Matt puts the cup up to his lips. Shiro drinks what he can, out of it. Matt puts the empty glass in the sink and brings Shiro to his room. He takes Shiro’s shoes off and lays him on the bed. “Sleep well dude. I’ll see you in the morning.” Matt shuts the lights off and closes the door, leaving Shiro in silence.

Shiro lays there dazed and dizzy, thinking back to the couples at the club. Shiro frowns and sighs. When was the last time he even went on a date? He jumps when he hears his phone ding. He grumbles sleepily. He pats the bed, bumbling around for his phone, not knowing where he put it last. * _pockets….of course_ * Almost dropping it, he unlocks it to see he got a text. He squints, reading who sent it. * _Why is Lance texting me at 2 am?*_ Shiro wonders. Shiro opens the text.

_ Lance M (2:03 am): Hey Shiro sry for the l8 txt but answer wen u can. Will u be able to cat sit blue fri? I forgot to ask and i kno its last min hmu wen u can (read 2:04am) _

Shiro squints and takes some time to process what was written. 

_ T Shiro (2:06 am): buh i dunoo wat dayyh is it rn? Wood b good 2 hve company 4 once….. _

_Lance M (2:06 am): You ok shiro?_

_T Shiro (2:07 am): mm lonly nd myb a lil dunk….so tired of being sngle dn unloved..._

_Lance M (2:08 am): ...Shiro you have so many friends that love you. You are a very lovable person. No one could hate you_

Shiro tears up. He knows he’s right but....

_ T Shiro (2:10am): thts not the sme. I kno i have freinds but like i got no1 to smoch No luv in mi life… No1 to date or fck,.,is sad _

Lance blushes. He didn’t expect _this_ type of conversation with Shiro. Shiro doesn’t really talk much about his love or sex life. 

_ Lance M (2:11 am): well ur not alone there… haven’t dated anyone in a while either, but don’t get yourself down because ur single. U’ll find someone eventually Shiro. Ur one hell of a catch _

Shiro processes the text in his brain. * **_I’m_ ** _a catch?? Has he seen himself?*_

_ T Shiro (2:12 am): pft plz im a catch? Hve u looked at u? U obvs are the catch her not me…. Im all brkn nd ugkly...ur hot im not _

Lance gasps, eyes wide. * _Shiro thinks i’m hot? Holy shit. Holy SHIT…*_ Lance puts down his phone and tries to calm down, his face a bright red. Sure, he’s had a crush on Shiro for like a year now, but like he’s never really thought he had a chance. Shiro is Adonis on earth. A true god among men. How can he not see that…

_L ance M (2:14 am): uh thanks? But have u even looked at urself? u got the body of a god. do u not see how people look at u? If anything they are intimidated by how hot u are _

Shiro blushes, reading Lance’s message with interest, a tinge of arousal coming through. Oh, that’s new. * _Lance thinks i'm hot…. is this...no...hmmm*_ Shiro thinks drunkenly, blushing at the thought. He always did think Lance was incredibly good looking, not to mention nice, but he thought there was no chance with someone that out of his league. Maybe…

_ T Shiro (2:15 am): oh rlly? I dont reely see it….but u rlly thnk so? _

_Lance M (2:15 am): of course! Ur like the hottest guy i’ve ever seen dude!_

Lance cringes. * _ugh ‘dude’ did i really go there? Maybe this is too much…*_

_ T Shiro (2:16 am): well u aint so bad yourself hansum ;) ha ha wht if I… put my miinecrft bed next to urs .. ha ha, jk... unless..? _

Lance chuckles while blushing. Of course he would joke at a time like this… god he likes this man so much. He smiles at his phone.

_ Lance M (2:16 am): XD omg but where will we keep all of our pets? _

_T Shiro (2:17 am): ill mke a base big enough fur us all bby ;)_

_Lance M (2:17 am): I hope so! I have to have ample space for all my fur babies! XD_

_T Shiro (2:17 am): haah as long as thy dont take thee hole bed XD else no cuddlin fur us_

Lance stops. Wait… Did he just? He blushes. Is Shiro flirting with him? Like seriously? This is new. Let’s see….

_ Lance M (2:18 am): u can cuddle the dogs lol didnt pin u as a cuddler XD _

_ T Shiro (2:18 am): aw but i wann cuddle u :( y do u thinkk my muscles r so big? Its an art _

_ Lance M (2:19 am): >///< oh my  _

_ Lance M (2:19 am): u must be a master cuddler then… _

_ T Shiro (2:19 am): wll y dnt u cum find out? ;) _

_Picture sent_

_ T Shiro (2:20 am): the bed fells emppti without u _

Lance flushes and throws his phone across the bed. Lance buries his face in his hands blushing. * _Was he offering? I mean he did send a selfie with the empty space in his bed…. God is he serious?* Lance’s mind races._

_ Lance M (2:21 am): ….omg >///< is that an offer? _

Shiro’s eyes flutter, dropping his phone on the bed. Trying to keep his eyes open to answer Lance, he fails. Shiro softly begins to snore. 

_ Lance M (2:30 am): Shiro? I guess it is late…. good night shiro… _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro wakes with a pounding headache. “Ugh… what” He grumbles. The sun shines through the curtains as he tries to remember what happened last night. Shiro freezes. “Fuck…” Shiro facepalms, groaning. He should have never picked up his phone. He fucked up. Shiro glances as his phone worried. He shakily reaches for his phone, wondering if Lance responded to his photo. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Alright. Lets see the damage” He whispers to himself.

He looks at Lance's texts. Oh shit. Well that’s not a no. Quite the opposite. Shiro blushes. * _So he is interested… at least a bit…_ * Shiro groans, getting out of bed. He trudges into the kitchen and sees Matt putting his coat on. “Oh Shiro! Glad I got to see you before I go to work. Are you doing okay? Got a hangover?” Matt says patting Shiro on the back. “Oh yeah. Big hangover….thanks for taking care of me last night….i wasn’t...at my best.” he sighs looking down. Matt smiled kindly, rubbing Shiro’s shoulder. “Of course buddy. Anything for you, Shiro. Make sure to drink some more water and don’t forget to eat. I gotta head out. See you tonight.”

Shiro waves Matt goodbye and sighs. What is he even gonna do today? He walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water and a granola bar. He spaces out, staring at his ‘breakfast’. There is a knock at the door. Shiro looks at the clock confused. He walks to the door and looks out the eye hole. Shiro freezes. 

Lance fidgets outside the door, blushing, wondering if this is the right thing to do. * _I mean he was drunk last night, but he’ll remember, right? I hope I'm not reading this wrong…*_ Lance looks at the door waiting. Shiro opens the door, and Lance’s anxiety grows, memories of last night replaying in his head.

Shiro blushes, rubbing his neck. “Um hi Lance. What brings you around these parts……” He looks away quickly, avoiding Lance’s gaze. “Um i just have to ask….if you meant what you meant last night? If you even remember it….” Lance rubs his arm nervously, looking down. Lance’s eyes stop, freezing in one place. Shiro was hard.

Lance stares down blushing. Shiro raises an eyebrow, following Lance’s eyes. Shiro freezes. Shiro gasps and jumps to cover his morning wood. “Shit! Uh morning wood, am I right?”,Shiro chuckles nervously, rubbing his neck and looking away.

Lance looks up, flushed, eyes lidded, and pushes Shiro inside, closing the door behind them. Shiro gasps, eyes wide, stumbling inside. With hands on Shiro’s chest, Lance rushes forward and closes the distance between them. Shiro freezes, shocked, but slowly melts into the kiss. He grabs the back of Lance’s head and deepens the kiss, pulling Lance flush to his body. Lance gasps, feeling Shiro’s boner against him. Lance sighs, grinding into Shiro, making him gasp.

Shiro licks into Lance’s mouth while placing his other hand snugly on Lance’s plush ass, giving it a squeeze. Lance moans into the kiss, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair. He tugs on Shiro’s hair softly, making him groan. Shiro moves his other hand down with his other hand and lifts Lance up, carrying him to his room. Lance gasps, surprised at being manhandled, but loving it. Running both his hands through Shiro’s hair, he starts kissing up his neck, stopping to nibble at his ear. Shiro moans, walking a little faster, slamming his bedroom door open without care.

Shiro falls on the bed with Lance in his arms, kissing Lance hard, grinding down. Lance moans, grinding back eagerly. They separate gasping, looking deeply into each other's hooded eyes. Lance smirks, “I suppose that means you did mean what you said”, Lance laughs. Shiro blushes, watching his mouth as he laughs, awe struck at his beauty. Shiro rubs his thumb against Lance's cheek, Lance nuzzling into it, fluttering his lashes. Shiro pecks Lance’s lips, “yeah-h, I uh like you a lot.”, He says, voice cracking, face flushed.

Lance looks up and smirks softly, “yeah…. me too”, he whispers, sitting up to seal their lips together again. Shiro sighs into the kiss, running his flesh hand through Lance’s locks. Lance runs his hand under Shiro’s shirt, feeling up his abs and chest. Shiro gasps, leaning into the touch. Shiro removes his shirt, throwing it on the ground without a care. Lance licks his lips, liking what he sees. Lance licks up Shiro’s abs and starts to suckle on his left nipple. Shiro moans, tightening his grip in Lance’s hair. 

Lance sighs into the older man’s chest as he plays with his hair. Shiro pulls Lance up by his hair and pulls him into a hard kiss, slotting his legs between the brunette’s. Reaching down, he grabs at lance’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Licking his lips, he looks the tan man up and down, taking in the sight. “Like what you see?”, Lance asks, eyes lidded, smirking seductively. Shiro blushes, running his hands up Lance’s torso. “Yeah… I really do”, He says, eyes slowly raking up the body till he meets Lance’s heated eyes.

Shiro leans forward, kissing down Lance’s neck, nipping and sucking as he goes. He runs his hands softly around his body, caressing everything he has uncovered like it was a precious treasure. Lance pants, leaning into the touch, biting his lip. Shiro kisses down Lance’s stomach until he reaches his boxers. He splays his hands across the lying man’s lower stomach, looking up to gaze into his eyes inquisitively. Lance gasps, staring into Shiro’s eyes, as he slowly nods. 

The older man slowly pulls down Lance’s pants and underwear in one fell swoop. He flushes, looking at the nude man below him, eyes filled with lust. Shiro grabs his hips, pulling him closer by the butt. Lance gasps, blushing as Shiro man handles him. “Hey-y, it’s your turn! I can’t be the only one without clothes here.” Lance says breathlessly, obviously hard against Shiro’s abs. Shiro laughs and slides back an inch or two, and discards the rest of his clothes half haphazardly. 

“Happy?” Shiro asks, chuckling, raising a brow at Lance. Lance stares at the sight before him, face aflame and eyes wide. “Uh….yeah….. Hell yeah” He whispers weakly. Shiro shakes his head, laughing, as he goes back to the close position he was in before he got interrupted. Lance rushes forward, sealing their lips in a harsh kiss, pulling their bodies as close as possible. They both moan into the kiss as their dicks rub at the motion. Shiro grinds down, kissing Lance fervently. Lance licks into Shiro’s mouth, panting as they rub against each other. 

The older man runs his hand down the younger’s back, slowly rubbing circles down it until he reaches his ass. He appreciatively squeezes and massages the cheeks, making Lance moan. He separates from the kiss, panting. He looks into Lance’s eyes, biting his lip at the sight of the debauched face of his crush. He gives one last smooch to Lance’s nose before he starts moving down Lance’s body. Lance gasps as he feels Shiro’s breath against his erection. 

He steadies his breathing, looking down with blown out eyes, placing his hand in Shiro’s hair. Shiro looks up at Lance, keeping eye contact, as he slowly places Lance in his mouth. “A-Ahhh Shiro….” Lance moans,eyes fluttering shut, hand tightening in the white locks. Shiro hums, the vibrations making Lance gasp. He slowly takes more and more of the hard member until he reaches Lance’s pelvis. Still looking into Lance’s eyes, he starts sucking. “Oh my god” Lance moans, trembling. Shiro begins moving, sucking as he goes up and down the cock in his mouth.

Lance begins to lose it, eyes fluttering. He bucks into the sensation, making Shiro gag a little. Lance groans, trying to stifle his noise by biting his knuckle. Shiro regains his composure, and tries to relax more. Finally, Lance tugs back on Shiro’s head. “S-shiro st-ahhh-p… i do-oooh-n’t wanna cum yet” Lance moans out, face flushed. Shiro releases Lance with a loud pop. “I want you in me….please” Lance whimpers, looking away embarrassed. Shiro softly gasps. He licks his lips. “Yeah?....you want that baby?” Shiro whispers, sliding his hand through the younger’s hair. He leans forward, taking Lance’s earlobe in his teeth, breathing hard. 

Lance gasps, bucking up to get more friction. “Y-yeah. Yes. Please, Shiro. I need it” Lance groans out as Shiro nibbles his ear. Shiro reaches into his bedside drawer and grabs something out of Lance’s sight. “I can do that….yeah i can do that” Shiro whispers absent mindedly, mind too full of lust. Lance hears a pop of a cap and- “Woa- Oooohhhhhh…..” he melts into the wet finger prodding his hole. Shiro chuckled, inching his finger slowly in till the first joint.

Shiro finally gets his finger all the way in, waits for Lance to adjust. Lance pants, squirming a little to try to get used to the weird feeling. After a bit, Lance looks Shiro in the eye and nods. The older man nods back and slowly starts thrusting into the man below him, setting a steady pace. Lance pants as the finger stretches him out, moaning loudly as the finger hits something wonderful inside him. “Oh god! There!” Lance gasps, both hands flying to the sheets for stability. Shiro smiles and aims for that spot again.

Lance moans loudly as his prostate gets abused, not noticing the second finger slipping in. Shiro gives his prostate a break, scissoring his fingers inside the man. Lance pants heavily, covering his mouth, face a mess of arousal and sweat. The older man slips in a third finger, looking up to see Lance’s reaction. Lance groans, the stretch a bit uncomfortable. Shiro slows down. “You ok?” Shiro says, worried.

Lance sighs, “Yeah-h, just give me a minute…” Lance shimmies his hips, adjusting to the stretch. Lance gasps as the fingers inside brush his prostate. “Ooohhhh….okay Shiro, I’m ready” Lance sighs out. Shiro pulls his finger out, Lance groaning at the sensation. He wipes the lube on his chest and rips open the condom. “Are you...sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this, Lance…. I really like you and I don’t want this to ruin things…” Shiro says anxious, looking around sheepishly. Lance stares, then face softening, rubs his hand on Shiro’s cheek comfortingly. He pulls Shiro to look at him.

“Shiro… I told you. I like you, too. I’ve liked you for a whole year now…. There's no way in hell i'm giving this up, or you up. Ever.” Lance says smiling, looking into Shiro’s eyes lovingly, rubbing his thumb in circles on his crush’s cheek. He leans up and kisses Shiro on the nose. Shiro gasps, subconsciously following those lips. He captures Lance’s lips, softer than their last kiss, gently cradling Lance’s head. He pulls apart, looking into Lance’s eyes, foreheads touching. “I….yeah, me too.” Shiro sighs, smiling like a love stuck fool. 

Shiro strokes himself back to full hardness and pulls on the condom, groaning at the friction. He lathers lube on his cock and he lines up with Lance’s pink hole. With a shaky breath, he pushes forward, head pushing against the rim. They groan in unison, Shiro grabbing Lance’s thighs to steady and bring him closer. Shiro breathes deep and inches into the lying man. Lance moans as Shiro bottoms out. Lance sighs, adjusting to the sudden stretch. “You’re- uh- bigger than I expected” Lance chuckles nervously, gasping as Shiro’s dick twitches inside him.

“You ok?” Shiro asks quizitavly, biting his lip at the heat engulfing his cock. “Yeah-Yeah keep going.” Lance pants out. Shiro slowly begins to pull out, groaning at the drag. Lance bites his lip watching the man in him. _*God hes in me…. This is so hot…*_ Lance thought, mind clouded with lust. Shiro suddenly thrusts forward, balls slapping loudly against Lance. “Ooohhhhh” Lance loudly moans at the sudden thrust. Shiro shivers at the sound, setting a slow, deep pace. 

“God Lance…..you feel so good…” Shiro sighs, leaning forward to catch the younger man’s lips. Lance moans into the kiss, grinding his hips with the thrusts. Lance tangles his hands in Shiro’s locks. Shiro bites Lance’s lip, pulling away as he looks at Lance’s flushed face. Shiro’s eyes fill with more arousal at the sight, increasing his thrusts. “A-H yes! H-arder!” Lance shouts, hands tightening in Shiro’s hair. Shiro licks up Lance’s neck, pulling lance tight to his body, sliding even deeper into Lance. Lance gasps, moaning at the feeling. 

Shiro speeds his thrusts, ramming into the heat, searching for his release. “G-od, baby, I’m so-o close” Shiro grunts out, hips unrelenting. Lance clings to Shiro for dear life, “Ah ah ah ah me mmmm too! God fuck!” Lance gasps as Shiro nails his prostate several times. “I-M-” Lance shouts, cum spurting between their touching bodies, spreading as Shiro continues to thrust. Shiro shudders at the feeling, hips stuttering. “F-fuc-LANCE!” Shiro Grunts, bucking deeper, finishing with a moan.

They groan in unison when Shiro pulls out. Shiro gets up to throw the condom away. Lance groans, reaching for Shiro’s touch again. Shiro comes back with a wet rag, wiping the cum off his abs. “Mmmm hey handsome. Come here often?” Lance groans, stretching wide on the bed. Shiro looks down at him, smiling softly. He reaches down and places a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “I don’t know, do you? Cause I would sure like you to.” Shiro says, laying down next to Lance, wiping him down. 

Lance blushes, arching into Shiro’s touch. “Yeah… me too…” Lance sighs, hand stroking Shiro’s cheek. Lance brings Shiro into a soft kiss, pulling back and looking into his eyes lovingly. “I…. uh Shiro? Will you be my boyfriend? If thats ok…” Lance says frantically, looking away and blushing embarrassed. Shiro chuckles. “Of course, Lance. I would love to.” Shiro leans in and kisses Lance sweetly. Lance sighs, rubbing circles in Shiro’s back. 

“I really like you…” Lance whispers, smiling at Shiro. Shiro chuckles. “And I really like you.” Shiro whispers back, pecking Lance on the lips. They lie there until lunchtime hits and their stomachs growl. They chuckle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
